


Fan

by Wallwalker



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Community: fic_on_demand, Crush, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He figures that Selphie's crush on him is harmless. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan

He was okay with it. Really.

So he had a fan, a fan who happened to be a teenage girl with a really big crush on him. Sure, that was cool. He could live with that. It was really kinda flattering. That site she'd made to him was neat - he'd totally forgotten visiting some of those places until he'd read about them there. (He wasn't going to tell Kiros or Ward that, though - they'd never let him hear the end of it.)

At least she was a nice girl (what was her name again? Selphie, right? Sometimes he had to think about things like that - and no, he definitely wasn't going to tell Kiros about that!) Cute, bouncy, kinda reminded him of himself when he was closer to her age. Oh, and she was respectful - he'd tried to get his staff to call him "Sir Laguna" once on a whim, and they'd laughed him right out of his own office! Really, sometimes they were really lucky he was such a nice guy....

And yeah, it was all harmless; he was utterly convinced of that. Sure, if he started finding her rummaging through his trash at night or sleeping on his doorstep - as if she _could_ do any of that without triggering half of Esthar's alarms, because seriously, she might be a SeeD but even they couldn't get past _his_ systems - he'd worry, but as it was it was fine. Kind of an ego boost, actually.

...well, except for the fact that Kiros and Ward teased him about it all the time. Not that it _bothered_ him, mind - it wasn't his fault they were jealous.


End file.
